Alcoholic extracts of substances may find use in a variety of ways in food and drink contexts. In particular, it has been known for a long time to make whisky or liqueur coffee by soaking ground coffee in the alcoholic spirit and using the resulting liquid essence or extract as the basis of the drink. Whisky containing soluble constituents of coffee in solution is currently available in bottled form. Thus, the purchaser does not need to soak the coffee him/herself. However there is a loss of flexibility in that the relative strengths of coffee:alcohol are imposed and can be altered only by adding separate coffee or whisky to adjust the balance.